


Fighting For What IS Most Important

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [16]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Sometimes the fight for the hard things in life is trying.  Sometimes you just want to give up the fight and take the easy way.   The cruel way.  Thankfully you have a support system in place whom is strong enough to lift you up, and give their strength to continue on the fight.





	Fighting For What IS Most Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all (waving) I have decided to write a Avatar's NONE-cannon OTP Challenge over at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum.
> 
> My NONE-cannon couple is Veronica/Kevin ... seeing how in the comics Veronica became friends with Kevin way before anyone else did ... but seeing how 'Riverdale' decided to switch that up and have Betty and Kevin all ready best friends by the time Veronica moved from New York ... I decided that Veronica and Kevin is the perfect NONE - cannon couple. Hello Kevin is gay ... and no matter what you say about Veronica always chasing (and winning) Archie Andrews ... um I always say that Veronica Lodge is in fact a lesbian and Archie is her beard.
> 
> Okay so my NONE-cannon couple is Veronica/Kevin
> 
> My prompt is: Fights
> 
> So on with the plot.
> 
> Warning for language.

Kevin leaned back against the tree with Veronica in his arms. Resting his head on top of the raven hair beneath him. "Nice day today."

Veronica sighed. "Yes it is a nice day."

Kevin caught the void in her voice. "Okay seriously what is going on with you girl?"

"What's  _not_  going on with me." Veronica stared across the park. "I should have stayed in New York."

Kevin frowned. "Problems in Archie land?" He asked with small heat in his voice. Yes he was still upset that Veronica was dating Archie. After promising Betty that she wouldn't even look at Archie in that way ... after her making out with him in Cheryl's closet.

Veronica stiffened. "I made a mistake Kevin. Repeatedly." She sighed as she leaned into the comfort of the boy next to her. "I just keep making them. Gladly." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm in the worst spot here Ron. I am very loyal to Betty. Have been since I met her when I moved in sixth grade. But damn it I'm loyal to you too Veronica. Very." He sighed deeply. "You two are my girls. You will always be my girls. Damn  _Archie Andrews_!" He spewed.

"I should have never left New York. Left Spence." Veronica breathed into Kevin's tight chest. "Mami has enough money to cover Spence."

Kevin kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you came to Riverdale; Ronnie.  _Betty_  is glad you came to Riverdale. She needs you."

"I just end up hurting her. Over and over again." Veronica husked.

"Are you in love with Archie?" Kevin questioned.

"No." Veronica truthfully replied. "I'm never going to fall in love with him."

Kevin felt at peace with this omission. "Are you enjoying having him as your boyfriend?"

Veronica remained silent.

"Why are you with him?" Kevin questioned next.

"He is the ..." Veronica paused. She moved away from Kevin's chest. She sat up next to him so she could look him in the eyes. "It felt like somehow fate was directing me to date him. That in another life he and I could have been something. That it felt like Betty and I were meant to fight over Archie. To be frenemies all due to Archie Andrews. But we were meant to become extremely close best friends in spite of chasing Archie Andrews endless."

Kevin could read the sheer agony in Veronica's eyes.

"But it hurts too much to even attempt to go that route." Veronica leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder. "But like I said it is much too easy to slip into my old ways. Into my true self."

"I have seen your true self Veronica. You need to stop doing the easy thing; and fight for the hard thing. Fight for what is truly worth it in life." Kevin said in a low and sure voice.

"Not only have I hurt Betty to the core. But I have hurt Archie. This very sweet and caring guy. A guy whom doesn't deserve to be used." Veronica whispered.

"Betty and Archie were  _never_  meant for one another." Kevin sighed.

"She and Jughead are meant for one another." Veronica closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You know how Archie is your beard?" Kevin tilted his head against the tree.

Veronica's eyes opened.

"Well Archie is  _Betty's_  beard." Kevin spoke in the silence.

"Betty would never hurt Jughead in that fashion." Veronica said in a low voice. She shakes her head. " _I_ wouldn't hurt Jughead in that fashion."

"I don't think Jughead is meant for the married life. I don't think he's truly meant for the family life. But with Betty ..." Kevin reached out to take Veronica's right arm off her waist. "He feels safe. He always held Betty in a very special place in his heart and soul."

Veronica tried to take her arm back.

Kevin softly smiled. "When Betty is ready ... Jughead won't fight her. He'll give her up knowing that she would never leave that special place in his soul."

"Betty won't leave him." Veronica denied. "She fully knows that her dream of Archie was just that dream. That it was a child's dream. Now that she knows Jughead loves her ... she feels safe to say good bye to that place in her heart she left for Archie for her true love. Jughead is her true love." A lone tear rolled down her right cheek.

Reaching up to gently catch the tear; "Betty is almost ready for her soulmate." Kevin softly said. "Just be patient."

Veronica looked into Kevin's eyes. "I all ready destroyed any chance for Betty and I."

"Betty won't hold you breaking your promise concerning Archie against you." Kevin sighed. "She fully expected it to happen."

"I fucked Archie." Veronica stoning spat out. "Repeating."

"Was he good?" Kevin asked. "Ronnie we both knew you and Archie were sleeping together. After Archie said he wasn't a virgin any longer; we fully expected to hear the boy sleeping around." He shrugged.

"It wasn't enough for me to willing hurt Archie's heart and soul. Now I have to be one of the users of his body also." Veronica shook her head. "Betty will never forgive me for so willing abusing Archie."

Kevin looked over Veronica's head into the eyes of a very concerned Betty Cooper. He watched as a play of emotions played out in his blonde best friend's eyes. He watched as Betty took a step forward. Then she hesitated. Betty's eyes lowered to meet her arms across her waist. Sadly he watched as she turned around and walked away.  _How much did she hear? Enough. Why wouldn't she give into the need to comfort Veronica? Why did she give up?_ He was very worried. But he had to be there for Veronica right now. Although his body wants to run after and comfort Betty. But he knew that she would never ever forgive him for leaving Veronica in this moment.

He felt how truly broken Veronica truly was. He lowered his head back on his fallen friend; and gently pulled her against his chest. Making sure her ear was right next to the beating of his heart. He simply held her until her raw sobs finally died out. The young man simply held his fragile friend against him hoping behind hope his heart beat can take the place of  _her_ beat in this time of need.


End file.
